Rory's Life At 221 B Baker Street
by jesicajam
Summary: After the death of her mother, Irene Adler - Rory must now move from her home in Canada to London England to live with the father she was never told about. She struggles to get settled in an unfamiliar place with two men that don't know how to raise a child. Can Sherlock and John keep a close enough eye on a 14yr old and keep up cases with Mycroft breathing down their necks?


Okay, so.. I am not the best at fanfictions but I try. Here is one that I really want to get into and update/write often! I have a pretty good plan as to how I want his to all turn out and things that will happen and what not :) I really hope SOMEONE will like this story! hah, please give a review on what you think and also let me know of any mistakes I make because no matter how many times I proof read it myself there is always some grammatical errors, Spelling errors or what not.

Also going to state that later in the story there will be some content that might be triggering to some people (Self harm, drug use) I will put a warning label above those chapters but just stating it here so you know :)

okay here we go...

A knock at the door sliced through the silence of our home. I was home alone that day like most days and decided to ignore the knock and buried my nose deeper into the physics book I was reading.

The knock sounded again, more persistent this time. I crept down the long curved staircase and tiptoed to the door being cautious.  
I grabbed ahold of the handle and was not prepared for what happened next.

A tall man stood in my doorway. I knew immediately that something was wrong.  
The next few minutes changed my life forever, I was informed of my mothers unexpected death. An assassination the man told me. I was now 14 years old and an orphan.  
I didn't cry, I don't even know why, I didn't feel anything at that moment.

Shock and uncertainty was the best way to describe it that night.

After I was told of the passing of my mother I was informed that an uncle of mine from England was on his way to Canada to come get me. I had never met or even heard of any other family members, my mother always said we had no family and I didn't ask any details either because I didn't care to know really.

About an hour later I heard a helicopter coming from the distance, a sound I knew all too well with my mothers business that she had. But I knew it wasn't mother this time. It was the uncle.  
I sat on bottom stair as the front door opened, a tall man with a pointy nose, in a fancy suit, and carrying an umbrella walked in with a grin on his face.

He intimidated me a little.

He looked down at me "ah yes, just look at you, what a spitting image of my little brother you are!" He said in a mocking tone. I just looked up at him without saying a word as he spoke again "Well - Rory, I am sorry for the unfortunate loss of your mother and because of some 'complications' your father was unable to collect you and bring you back to England, so I am here to get you on his behalf." The whole time he spoke he had this odd almost grinning look on his face. I swallowed as I stood "What kind if 'complications' if I might ask?" I asked wondering why this strange man was here to get me and not my own father who my mother had never spoke of.  
I had asked about my father only once and that was for a family tree project for school, my mother told me he was a very magnificent man and was very important in what he did. She had told me he was 'married' to his work and they had parted ways after a short time with each other. She seems to glow when she spoke about him and would sometimes tilt her head and smile at me and murmur something under her breath about me acting or looking like my father.

The man laughed and then coughed loudly and looked straight into my eyes "Well let's just say he doesn't believe he has a daughter, but let me tell you that is definitely not true and I have the DNA results to prove it." He smiled and leaned on his umbrella. It's not raining, not even a cloud in the sky what is wrong with this man.

At that moment I realized I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to leave Canada - the land I had grown up in. I didn't want to go to England and on such short notice especially to a man that was supposedly my father but didn't even want to believe I existed!  
I turned and ran up the stairs to my room, locking the door behind me. What is happening? This all seems like a dream, it's not real! My mother is NOT dead and there is NOT a strange man in my home trying to bring me to ENGLAND!  
I sat on my bed and rocked back and forth, I could feel a tightness in my chest but I pushed it down and focused on my breathing. I laid back onto my bed and closed my eyes.

By morning I had gathered some of my belongings that were important to me and clothing. I was informed that our estate would be taken care of as my mothers Will stated although I'm still not sure what that would be.  
My uncle, who I now know is Mycroft Holmes, and me boarded a helicopter and started our way to the airport to his private jet.  
The ride to England was long and quiet. Mycroft told me a few things about my father and I just stared out the window listening, then brought out one of the books I had brought with me and read. I love to read, I love learning things and knowing things. I love to see how things work and understanding any and everything, Mycroft told me my father was the same way.  
When we landed we got into a vehicle and headed for what I was told was 221B Baker St of London.

Just driving through London everything was so different, I had never left Canada before and it was so unusual to me.  
I was worried that Mycroft was bringing me to a man that didn't want anything to do with me but he reassured me that my father would 'warm up to me' after seeing me, which seemed strange to me.

The car came to a stop in front if a small shop and I saw the door with 221 B on it. Mycroft got out of the vehicle and held the door for me to exit also as his driver grabbed my things from the car.  
We walked up to the door and entered. I noticed Mycroft straighten the knocker as he walked past the door.  
He led me up a staircase and to a door and walked in as I followed. The flat was small and cluttered. The first thing I noticed while scanning the room were the books, a lot of books. Then I noticed a small man with blonde hair standing by a chair with a confused look on his face. "Mycroft?" The short man asked as Mycroft looked around the room. "Hello John, I am here for Sherlock." Mycroft smiled at John. "Yes, well he's in the bedroom." And just as John finished his sentence, a doorway at the end of the hall swung open fast and made me jump. I backed against the wall by a couch as a tall, skinny man with dark curly hair stomped down the hall in a blue dressing gown.  
"Mycroft I had declined your offer, why are you here?" The man whined as he made his way to the other side of the room and curled up on a chair like a child.  
"Sorry little brother, this offer can not be declined. Stop being so intransigent and act like an adult."  
Mycroft turned to me, "Sherlock this is your daughter Rory Grace Adler"- he was cut off by John budding in "um, daughter? Sherlock has a daughter that I never knew about?!" He had a concerned look on his face as Sherlock snapped back at John "I don't have a daughter, Mycroft is setting this up on me as some kind of joke, now please take her back to wherever she came from, I have a case."  
John spoke again, "Adler? That was the woman wasn't it?"  
"Yes, John your right. After her - fling, with my bother here, she retreated to Canada where she gave birth to and raised a child that was indecently Sherlocks. After her tragic death two nights ago of ms. Irene Adler, I informed my brother of the news and the circumstance but it appears he has ignored me, like always and hasn't even prepared for the arrival of his - daughter."  
Johns jaw hung in disbelief as I still stood by the wall staring at the ground.  
"Sherlock why didn't you tell me about this!" John turned to the man that all the clues pointed to, was my father.  
"Because John, it's a scam. Mycroft is just doing this to bug me." He turned to Mycroft and glared at him. "Now please leave and take that with you, I have a case I need to work on!"  
Mycroft put his hand into his inside pocket and pulled out some papers while walking over towards John and handed them to him. "Here are DNA results, birth records and dates. Since Sherlock isn't interested I will give these to you. I have a country to run so best be going. I trust that you will take good care of her for the time being and I will check up on you just to be sure." And with that Mycroft turned on his heel and left, leaving me alone with two men whom I did not know.  
I tried to push myself closer to the wall hoping I could just blend in and be invisible as John turned to Sherlock and yelled at him "Why didn't you even mention this to me, we could have prepared for this!" Then he realized that he hadn't even acknowledged me in his fury towards Sherlock and he made his way across the room. And held out his had, "Hello Rory, my name is John, John Watson. And this here is well, I guess, your father, Sherlock Holmes." I held my hands behind my back not wanting to take johns hand. He dropped his hand to his side and tried to look me in the eye. "It's okay, we are pretty harmless, nothing to really be afraid of here - well, not at the moment I suppose." He kinda chuckled which I didn't understand.  
"So you're from Canada?" He asked. I just nodded slowly clenching my fists behind my back.  
I didn't want to be here! I didn't know any if these people, I didn't know the country, the new sounds, new smells, everything was so overwhelming.  
John reached out and touched my shoulder lightly, "come sit down love." He said and guided me to the couch where I sat down and curled my legs in to my chest.  
"Tea? Water? Juice? Anything?" John asked but I just shook my head as he walked into what I could see was the kitchen.  
Sherlock had his eyes closed the whole time and opened them to look at me briefly. Then he sat upright in one swift motion and stormed out of the room back down the hall to where he came from before.  
John came back with a glass of water and some kind of cookie for me that I was not interested in at all.  
"You look tired Rory." John said as he was trying to make conversation with me which wasn't going anywhere. "If you want you can sleep up in my bed for now until we can figure out arrangements with that, I just changed the sheets this morning actually so it works perfectly. You look a bit jet lagged so maybe some sleep will help." He stood up and started towards the door I had come in earlier, as I got up and followed.  
I really was tired and hadn't really noticed until now so once I had gotten upstairs to what was johns room and laid down on the bed, I was asleep almost instantly.

I only slept for a few hours and awoke to the sound of someone coming up the stairs.  
John peeked his head in the door.  
"Hey Rory, just checking up on you." John whispered with a smile on his face.  
"Thanks, I feel a bit better after some sleep." I said as I sat up slowly.  
"Ah! She talks!" John chuckled and I just shrugged with a small smile.

John sat on the end of my bed and bowed his head looking into his hands that were rested on his knees. "So I went over some of the papers, I will admit I am still having a hard time believing Sherlock even has a child but you do look just like him. I seen your grades reports also and you seem to be very intelligent, which is also just like him." He sighed and looked at me "I'm sorry he is being such an arse, one thing about Sherlock is he isn't really a people person at all and he is probably in shock and even more doubt then I am. Although looking at the facts it all fits. He will just need some time to figure things out as he had no idea and probably doesn't even know how to react to even having a kid. But everything will be okay." He assured me with a smile.  
"Shall we get some lunch?" John asked me and I just nodded.

John gave me a few minutes to freshen myself up and then he lead me outside and hailed a cab. As we climbed in he laughed and told me they rarely have good food in the flat so they usually eat out a lot and that Sherlock doesn't eat much anyways. That was fine by me though because I don't eat often either.

Over lunch, that I picked at but didn't eat, John gave me a little bit of the rundown of what goes on in Baker Street and told me a bit about Sherlock and what he does. It was actually really interesting and John seemed like such a nice person and I felt like I could trust him right away after only knowing him for a few hours.

And that is how I ended up living here, at 221 B Baker Street with my father, Sherlock Holmes and his blogger Dr. John Watson.


End file.
